


Perfection

by riisvay



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riisvay/pseuds/riisvay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all admirers are content to watch from afar.</p><p>Warnings: possible implied rape/torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Random prompt from a friend: Hook, Sunstreaker, perfect

There was some things that all Autobot warriors knew without having to learn from each other: waking up after a battle in the medbay was bad.  Waking up in the 'Con's prison cells was worse.

Waking up strapped to a berth in the Decepticon medbay?  You might as well give up hope now.

Sunstreaker had never had time for thinking about things like hope: you either kept going until you suceeded or you died trying.  Or killed yourself suceeding, whatever.  Sure, the chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles and that bright light shining straight into his optics were going to slow him down, but there was no way some hack with a scalpel was going to take him down!

It was difficult to see anything else in the room beyond the circle of light cast by the spotlight on him, so when he heard the clank of footsteps entering the room he had to strain to see who it was.

"Hook," he snarled.  The Constructicon graced him with a cold smile, reaching over to test the chains.  "What's the matter, afraid I'll get lose and show you what I can do?"

"Oh, I've seen what you can do," a cultured voice purred back.  "And that, my dear Sunstreaker, is why you're here.  You see, there are not many of our species left--"

"And whose fault is that?!"

"-- and when I look around at what remains, frankly, I must shake my head with disappointment.  So many builds thrown together with an optic only for speed, or stealth, or power, completely without disregard to form and design.  It's a disgrace, really."

"Are you going to get to the point, or do you just like to hear yourself talk?"

"Silence."  Hook struck him across the face, surprisingly hard.  "As I was saying.  I rarely see a frame that really seems to have much _thought_ put into its production.  So once I saw _you_... speed, power, grace, all wrapped up in a beautiful frame, I had to know more."

"I... what?"  The golden mech tried to fight a rising sense of uneasiness.  This wasn't going to way he thought it would. 

"I want to know everything, Sunstreaker."  Suddenly, the Constructicon was looming large within his vision, running his hands across Sunstreaker's plating that made him want to squirm right out of his armor.  "I want to see every working part of your frame, how it works, its strengths, its weaknesses... _everything_.  I want to learn every secret of your body."

... suddenly, Sunstreaker understood what it meant to lose hope.


End file.
